


解决方案

by sud



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 当正义联盟逐渐走上正轨，超人和蝙蝠侠发现，虽然他们合作默契相处愉快甚至互表心意，但蝙蝠侠在某件事上对超人仍有隔阂。针对这一问题，布鲁斯向克拉克提出了一个解决方案……





	解决方案

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP，背景涉及BVS和《正义联盟：战争》，内含私设，主要是想吃肉，如果OOC就当是平行世界好了→ →奏是这么任性！  
> 声明：作者不拥有这些角色，作者拥有这个故事，用于吃肉和同好交流。

“抱歉，你刚刚说……？”克拉克挑起眉，在短暂的不敢置信后，他忍不住向刚刚结束夜巡回到蝙蝠洞里，正在卸装备的联盟顾问确认道。

“如果你的听力没有出现问题的话。那么，是的。”黑暗骑士的声音一如既往的平稳，没有丝毫尴尬或动摇。布鲁斯抬手摘下表面沾了些夜雾水汽的头罩，露出微有汗湿的脸，“鉴于我们都对彼此抱有某种超出友谊范畴的感情，我假设，你并不会拒绝这个。”

“当然，当然，我当然不会拒绝。只不过，时间、地点和预期差距较大。”X视线不动声色地扫过布鲁斯的制服下，被绷带包裹的右手臂，一周前在战斗中造成的骨裂尚未痊愈，克拉克无奈地摇摇头，“而且，你需要休息，布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德告诉我，你这些天一直在查哥谭港口的毒品走私案，已经超过52个小时没有睡觉了。”

“戴安娜告诉了我，一些关于你向她倾诉过不止一次的‘烦恼’。”布鲁斯并没有理会克拉克关于自己睡眠时间的异议，自顾自地继续说道，“考虑到你并没有让她守口如瓶，我有理由相信这是你在向我提出需求，而我不希望因为这件事对联盟，也许还有我们之间的关系，产生任何不必要的影响。”

“好吧……老实说，我一直以为，在这件事上，你比较倾向于做主导的那一方。”克拉克耸了耸肩，伸手将对方随手丢在蝙蝠车前盖上的披风放进衣物篮里，“而我，对此有些不同的意见。”

布鲁斯闻言嗤笑，腰带搭扣发出一声金属碰撞的脆响，随即便被丢在工作台上：“说得好像当我们意见不同时，你就一定会站在我这边一样。”

“大部分时候，是的，你总是对的。但这件事可就未必了。”

“那我是否有幸，能从超人这里得到一个合理的解释？”布鲁斯停下了拉开制服拉链的动作，有些挑衅地看向克拉克，“还是说，氪星的性别划分，和地球有那么点儿不同？”

“这和性别没有关系，布鲁斯。”克拉克回以同样的挑衅，言语间却带着些若有似无的调侃，“只是黄太阳赋予了我异于常人的力量。你不会想要尝试的，当‘超级力量’在某些时候不受控制……”

“…………恭喜你成功说服了我。”面色僵硬地撇开脸，布鲁斯没好气地爆了句粗口，转过身背对着克拉克，张开手臂，“你还在等什么？需要我教你怎么把拉链拉开来吗？”

好笑地撇撇嘴，克拉克顺从地走上前去。指尖固定住紧挨着布鲁斯脊椎的制服拉链，稍稍用力，从后颈的位置往下拉开。裸露的脊背很快便暴露出来，纵横交错的伤疤盘横其上，像是英雄的勋章。克拉克不由自主地让自己贴得更近，微微低下头，虔诚地让吻落在布鲁斯的肩背上。

近在咫尺的身躯在被碰触时，有一瞬间的僵硬。克拉克察觉到了，动作间更显小心翼翼，甚至已经做好被布鲁斯拒绝的准备，就像以往一样。而等了好一会儿，他才意识到，这次，布鲁斯并没有推开他。

“在这里？”克拉克难掩兴奋地再次确认道。

“或许，你想先洗个澡？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，侧过头用眼角的余光瞥着站在他身后的克拉克。随即，他扬起嘴角，迅速地伸出手，在超人的裆部抓了一把。克拉克发出一声被压抑在喉咙眼里的惊喘，他的下身不知何时已经完全硬了起来，“就怕你这里等不及了。”

克拉克赶紧抓住布鲁斯作乱的手，让它隔着超人制服揉弄自己肿胀的阴茎。性器官隔着氪星生物材质被碰触的感觉，怪异，又让人兴奋。克拉克趁机将布鲁斯的身体拉近，他甚至将自己那有着“S”标志的制服前襟，紧贴布鲁斯裸露的后背，上下磨蹭。

布鲁斯的制服并没有完全褪下，仅仅拉开了背部的拉链。脊背在裂开的黑色制服衬托下更显白皙，尚未到底的拉链，往下一直延伸到股缝的位置。克拉克不受控制地吞咽了一下，口腔里蔓延开来的津液让他有些无所适从。

犹豫了片刻，克拉克小心地将手掌覆上去，布鲁斯被紧身衣牢牢包裹着的肉臀丰厚饱满，在他的掌心里弹动了几下，他的心也跟着漏跳了几拍。手指不由自主地落在拉链的拉头上，克拉克知道，只要再拉下去一点，里面雪白浑圆的两瓣便会将制服撑开，露出他期待已久的地方。

“因为是你，布鲁斯。你让我失去自制力，你让我难以忍耐。”克拉克落在布鲁斯背上的吻逐渐改为舔咬，“那么，你刚才说的那些，还算数么？”

“你是指什么？做爱？”布鲁斯笑了，背对着克拉克的他，言语间再次透出丝挑衅，“或者，你想玩点不一样的？模拟强奸？还是把我绑起来操？在车盖、地板、工作台上？更直接，更粗暴的，让我叫都叫不出来？”

“别说你没这么想！”维持着手上的动作，布鲁斯隔着超人制服在克拉克的肉棒上狠狠抓了一把，却让那里变得更加硬挺了。

克拉克的喘息猛然急促起来。他想要否认，但他的身体显然更加诚实。在布鲁斯的描述中，他的超级大脑飞速构建出相应的画面，刺激得他热血沸腾。男性征服欲就像是火山里喷出的岩浆，蔓延的速度并不快，却一旦倾泻便势不可挡。克拉克不再说话，他抬头，张嘴含住了布鲁斯的耳垂，恰到好处地吸吮啃咬。

不为外人所知的敏感处被克拉克连番咬弄，布鲁斯逐渐软了腰身，空闲的手向后伸去，摸索着抓住了超人身后的披风边角。克拉克终于放开抓着布鲁斯手腕的手，转而扣住他的腰，让自己的身体飘起些许，将布鲁斯整个笼罩在怀里。布鲁斯扭头向上望着他，克拉克顺势低下头，和他吻在一起。他们就着这个姿势亲吻，一步步挪动着，直到布鲁斯被面朝下摁在蝙蝠车的前盖上。

“这是你第二次待在上面。”布鲁斯避开右手包着绷带的地方，用手肘将上半身撑起些。蝙蝠车的表面冰凉坚硬，即便有制服阻隔，也依旧不会让趴在上面的人感到舒服。

“我第一次站在这的时候，那场面可不怎么好看。你开着车撞了我的腿，而我拆了你的车门。”克拉克避开布鲁斯的右手，托起他的腰，让他上身撑着车盖，双脚站在地上。这个姿势，布鲁斯半露的臀部只要稍微抬起，便能碰到克拉克的下身。

那处的制服不知何时被脱下半截，超人尺寸傲人的阴茎像标枪般挺立着，在腰部晃动中，轻轻拍打着布鲁斯的臀缝。蝙蝠衣背上的拉链已被完全拉到底，就着布鲁斯翘臀的姿势，比克拉克想象中还要棒的两瓣，弹动着跳了出来，像是期待着那个坚硬的玩意贯穿进来似得，主动夹住身后的肉刃。

“接着你对我说,‘当你的蝙蝠灯再亮起时，就是我的信号，我来应对。蝙蝠已死，埋了吧。就当是我对你手下留情了。’。”布鲁斯嗤笑，一边模仿超人那时低沉平稳的声线，一边摇摆着屁股来回磨蹭股间的性器。

“结果你问我，‘你会流血吗？’。这可真是令人‘愉快’的初遇。”克拉克舔湿自己的手指，不紧不慢地开始给布鲁斯扩张。一根，两根，骨节粗大的手指在甬道里来回抽插扣弄，“那你知道，我现在想听你说什么吗？”

“‘干我’？”布鲁斯略显凌乱地喘息着。他的屁股抖得厉害，两条站在地上的腿微微发颤。

克拉克摇了摇头，随后便意识到从布鲁斯的角度看不见他的动作：“我想听你说，‘我想要你’。”

布鲁斯顿了顿，身体有片刻的僵硬。而他试图遮掩的动作尚未作出，便被克拉克打断了。克拉克那只空闲的手，绕过两人贴紧的位置，覆上布鲁斯身前，在制服包裹下，被手指插入后完全翘起的阴茎上。

“那么，这就是原因了？是在那之后才这样的？”克拉克叹了口气，“当年，达克赛德第一次入侵地球时，我还没有……清醒过来，就被狄萨德从地里挖出来，连着棺材一起带走。维克多告诉我，他们试图复活并洗脑我，让我成为他们统治地球的武器。而你，孤身一人前往阿波卡利斯星，将我带了回来。一直以来，我对在那里的记忆很是混乱，但最近，我渐渐想起来了一些，一些关于你的事，你救我的事……”

“那时候，到底发生了什么？”

布鲁斯低着头，没有动，也没有回头看他，只是沉默不语。

克拉克也沉默了一会儿，最后还是决定不再逼迫这个真相。他将布鲁斯翻过来，让他仰躺在车盖上，面对面地亲吻对方：“我想，我欠你一个道谢。”

“那只是情况使然。”布鲁斯伸出手臂，揽住克拉克的脖子，“我们需要你。而且，我决不能让他们亵渎你的身体，用你制造出第二个毁灭日。”

“即便这些事，你当时也不能确定？”克拉克迅速打住话头。在刚刚那一瞬间，他意识到了布鲁斯的未尽之意。于是，他重新发问，语速减缓，眉头紧皱，“那你有计算过，你活着从阿波卡利斯星回来的概率么？”

“不足百分之一。”那眸子里满含笑意的挑衅表情再次出现在布鲁斯的脸上，仿佛曾经那一天里，即使牺牲性命也要将一具尸体带回或毁掉的事，是如此的值得炫耀，犹如珍藏在展示柜里的战利品，犹如获胜赛者的奖杯。

“不足百分之一？”克拉克哼笑，猛地提枪闯了进去。

布鲁斯措不及防地叫了一声，左手一把抵住克拉克即将压下来的肩膀。克拉克却单手扣住了那只手腕，将之压在他的头顶上。随后，覆下身来，几近凶狠地撷取布鲁斯的唇。

呼吸间，两人的气息激烈交缠，舌头在嘴唇贴合处混乱交锋。金属车盖在他们的活动范围内，毫不意外地出现了几处大小不一的凹陷。克拉克在忍耐，他试着控制，下身一次又一次地顶入，插入伴随着疯狂却又克制的撞击，尽可能地去到布鲁斯的最深处。

“不！等一下！克拉克！够了！停下！”布鲁斯在尖叫，他面色泛红，身体随着克拉克猛烈的抽插，开始痉挛般抽搐起来。

克拉克制住布鲁斯试图推搡的手臂，迫使他将正面完全暴露在自己的视线里。他高潮了。

布鲁斯并没有射精，但他的表情告诉克拉克，他高潮了，仅凭克拉克的插入和操弄而获得的，干性高潮。而在超人的X视线所及之处，此刻布鲁斯的内壁正一波又一波地收紧，疯了似地紧咬住克拉克深入其内的阴茎。

“别再动了！出去！够了！出去！”布鲁斯的声音逐渐转变得更像是蝙蝠侠的怒吼，但搭配着他在高潮时舒爽混乱的模样，并没有让克拉克感到足够的威慑力。他的爱人几乎是故意地，将他的两条腿抬了起来，盘在腰上。又控制住他的两只手臂，将他的上半身牢牢地固定车前盖上。而下身却减缓了抽插的频率，慢慢调整着姿势，顶住能带给他最大刺激的那个点，将他的后穴填得满满。

干性高潮的延续性，在克拉克的刻意作弄下，几乎让布鲁斯全线崩溃。他胡乱地甩着脑袋，浑身打颤，手脚抓挠挣扎，腰肢扭曲挺动，却无法抵挡，无法挣脱，只能在克拉克的注视下，呻吟着，哭泣着。

“舒服吗？布鲁斯。”克拉克靠近所爱之人，细密的亲吻落在对方的脸颊上，轻声的呢喃飘落耳畔。

“不行了！太过了……停下来！克拉克……克拉克……”意识被快感完全侵占的布鲁斯，已然无法做出回应。他叫着克拉克的名字，一遍又一遍。

“我在这儿，布鲁斯。我在这儿。”克拉克凑过去，将布鲁斯近乎呜咽的祈饶含进嘴里，温柔得砥舔安慰着。直到这波绵长到可怕的高潮渐渐止息，他才开始动了起来……

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 感谢大家围观~  
> 虽然最终果然还是断片肉Orz……但还是希望大家吃肉愉快~
> 
> 原本想写《战争》中，老爷为救被洗脑的酥皮，惨遭强X，结果导致无法忍受和酥皮近距离接触，甚至因此影响正联任务。为了解决这个问题，老爷主动提出和酥皮滚床单克服PTSD。这样的故事~  
> 额……结果，大家都看到了╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> #论脑洞和实际成品的差异性#
> 
> 不过，毕竟是在这样的日子里，还是要有爱才美好嘛~~~


End file.
